An American at Ouran
by Eleanora Nicolette
Summary: This is my first story, so it's not great...I'm still working with it, so I really don't know how to summarize it.
1. Chapter 1

Let me start out by saying that I wasn't too happy to move to Japan at the beginning of what would be my freshman year. I had a good life in the States: lots of friends, great grades in ridiculously hard AP classes. But my parents got lucrative job offers from the Otoori Family's medical business. In Japan. To make it worse, I have to go to a private school. And because I tested really high, I've been placed two grades ahead than I'd be in the States: I'd be in class 2a (the equivalent of a junior in high school). And Japanese isn't my best language. I mean, I'm ok, but my other non-native language, Spanish, just came SO much easier. But it's not like I had a choice in the matter.

Now I'm getting ready for school. The yellow uniform is cumbersome and poofy. And it cost like $3000. It's probably dry-clean only, which means I'll stain it within the week.

The grounds at Ouran Academy are really pretty, but I have no time to admire them. A group of mean looking class d kids walk over to me. One mutters "Damn rich American bitch" under his breath. He thinks that I can't understand. I decide to let it slide. I don't want to get into a fight with these guys. Sure, I'm a decorated third-degree blackbelt in karate, but these guys have mob ties. I just smile, then walk away. They don't follow. But they don't forget that I am a "Damn rich American bitch."

I'm walking to my third class, and one of the guys from earlier bumps into me. My books fall everywhere, and he slips away. Shit! I'm gonna be late to class. My fingers get smashed as I reach for papers, folders, books. No one helps. I don't blame them.

Suddenly, a hand reaches out, grabs a book, and another person follows suit. I look up as they hand them to me….


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi and I help the girl pick up her books. She looks frazzled. "Thank you, sempai." She says. Takashi helps her up. "Where is your next class…" I don't know her name.

"Lucy." She supplies for me.

"Lucy-chan!" I squeal in delight, "Then are you the American student Kyo-chan told us about?"

"Kyo-chan?" the girl looks at me through puzzled cerulean eyes.

"Kyoya Ootori." Takashi mumbles. He waves his fingers through his hair, uncomfortable talking so much to a complete stranger, "He said that there was going to be a new girl from America at Ouran Academy. Said that her parents worked for his. And that her name is Lucy."

"Yeah. That's me." The girl, Lucy, half-smiles.

"Hey, Lucy-chan?" I realize she looks lonely, and I want to help her, "Are you busy after school today? The Host Club is meeting, and I thought that you'd like to come."

"Host Club?" She blinks, uncertainly.

"Well, it's not a REAL Host Club; I mean, it's school approved. You should come. We'll tell Kyoya that you requested us. Just come to music room 3 after classes are finished."

Lucy still looks puzzled, but she answers, "Okay, sure. Thanks."

"What is your next class?" Takashi asks, "We'll take you there so you won't be late."

"Class 2-A Advanced Mathematics."

"Oh! I know where that is!" I had that class last year. "Follow me!"


	3. Chapter 3

I pick a seat. I'm late, so it's in the front of the classroom. Sensei frowns, but when she sees the two boys who walked me to class, she relaxes.

"Mori-san, Hunny-san," she addresses them, "thank you for helping her to class."

The tall one nods, while the short one smiles and then, unexpectedly, bounds into the classroom and hugs me. He is small, and his arms entwine around my waist. Nobody seems surprised but me.

I think the taller one, Takashi…Mori-san?, senses my discomfort, because he grunts, "Mitskuni. We too must get to class."

"Bye Mori! Bye Hunny!" The girls in the class chime.

After the two boys leave, I fear that I'll be alone, but the girls of our class surround me.

"Oh! Lucy-chan! You are so lucky to walk with Mori-sempai!" one exclaims

"And Hunny-sempai!" another adds.

"Aren't they dreamy?" another girl sighs.

"Yes," I say, "They are very nice." I think 'and very good-looking.'

Sensei raps a ruler on her desk, and the class snaps to attention.

I notice two boys that the girls keep glancing at. They, like Mori and Hunny, are gorgeous. One has blonde hair and violet eyes. He is the one that the girls seem most interested in. The other is, I think, more handsome. His slate-gray eyes, glinting through his glasses, catch mine. He smiles slightly, and my face flushes, for which I am ashamed. I turn my head quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl –Lucy- looks rather shocked when Hunny hugs her. This is my first real look at her; I saw a picture of her, but a picture is not the same as a person. Half the time, the pictures are touched up so the people in them look perfect. The rest of the time, the pictures are boring or unflattering.

She is pretty, with hair a color between golden-blonde and golden-brown. She is slender, and of medium stature. What really makes one look at her again are her eyes. They are huge. The irises are a pure cerulean. They are framed by long, dark lashes that curl up at the ends. I notice that she wears no make-up.

I catch her glancing at me. I grin and she blushes. She turns her head quickly, hair swishing. Tamaki nudges me.

"She's cute," he whispers, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you do not need to be privy to every bit of information, Tamaki." I retort.

Class starts, but I find my eyes travel back to Lucy every few minutes. I tell myself that it's just curiosity, but another part of me wonders…


	5. Chapter 5

Classes are finished; they weren't so bad. I am a little nervous about visiting the Host Club, partly because I don't know where Music Room 3 is. I resign myself to getting lost. I mean, most people would just go home, but I _promised_. Suddenly, the dark-haired guy from earlier, the one who made me blush, appears at my side. I realize he looks familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him.

In perfect, unaccented English, he says to me, "Miss Lucy, I could not help but notice that you seem to be lost. May I escort you to Music Room 3?"

I blush again, and stammer, "Um… How did you…"

He smiles again, and I feel my face getting redder, "Hunny-senpai informed me that you would be visiting the Host Club. I hope it is not an inconvenience. If it is, I will be happy to have one of the Ootori vehicles transport you home, but I do hope you will stay."

Kyoya Ootori. A suave, intelligent, handsome young man with a kind heart. Smart enough to realize that I did not recognize him. Kind enough to casually jar my memory without embarrassing me. The, let's face it, HOTTEST! guy I have ever seen, asking to escort me! "Oh, Ootori-san, I would be honored. I have no intention of breaking my promise to Hunny-senpai."

I realize that my tone was cold, and I blush. Me blushing seems to be a recurring pattern, now. I fear that he will think me rude, but he sets my mind at ease. Smiling, he replies, "Please, Miss Lucy, call me Kyoya."

I look him square in his slate-grey eyes, "Only," I stipulate, "If you call me Lucy. No "miss." Just Lucy."

He smiles. "Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Hikaru!" I breathe, "Surely you do not mean that!" Tears bead on my eyelashes, courtesy of the highest-quality eye-drops money and power can buy.

Hikaru cups my chin in his hand. We have rehearsed this part many times, and I am excited to premier our newest brotherly-love act. "Kaoru," my twin says softly, "I did not mean to say anything that would hurt you, I-"

He recoils quickly, and follows the gaze of countless females. I follow suit. Kyoya and a new girl. Dating? Surely not! I've never seen her before.

Kyoya arches an eyebrow, "There is no need to stare," he says quietly, "at the new student." An awkward silence ensues. Hunny breaks it.

"Lucy-chan!" he squeals. He runs to her, Usa-chan in one hand. His other hand clasps hers and he drags her to his request area. The girl doesn't look down, as I'd expect, but all around, taking everything in. The purest blue eyes meet mine. The hold of her gaze is interrupted by Hikaru, whose hands again cup my chin.

"Kaoru," he whispers, loud enough so that our audience can hear, "I only have eyes for you."

"Oh, Hikaru!" I reply in rapture.

We embrace.

The girls faint.


	7. Chapter 7

I follow Kyoya into a room full of flowers and fangirls. There seems to be some order in this chaos of fan-service, for I see groups of girls surrounding the hosts. The cacophony ceases. Heads turn. Eyes focus on me. I don't look down. I smile shyly.

Hunny races toward me and drags me to a cluster of fan-girls.

"Lucy-chan!" he exclaims, "I am so glad you came! Ooh! I'd better introduce you to the other hosts. That is, if it's okay with my friends."

He turns toward the small crowd, his face a mask of puppy-dog-eyed cuteness.

"Oh, of course it's fine with us, Hunny!" they concede, "That is, if Mori-san will keep us company!"

Hunny claps gleefully, and pulls me to another cluster. "You've already met Tamaki and Kyoya, so there are only three more hosts for you to meet!" he chirps, "I'll introduce you to the twins, first."

Hunny pushes his way through the circle of fan-girls surrounding two red-headed boys. "This is Hikaru," he confides, pointing to the one on the left, "and that is Kaoru. They're first-years."

I can tell that they are twins and troublemakers. Yes, I think that I may become good friends with them. I grin. Both of them grin back. Then, they both take out green caps.

"Lucy-chan!" they chime, "Let's see if you can remember which one is Hikaru! Close your eyes."

I do.

"Now open them!" they are both smiling like Cheshire cats, "Which one is Hikaru?"

For me, it is easy. Hikaru has a spot on his uniform. When I guess correctly, their green eyes widen. I imagine that it would be a little odd. It was odd back home, too. I am extremely observant, you see, so I notice little details that others do not. Sometimes people don't like when you can tell a lot about them from the tiny details.

Hunny grabs my arm again, "Now you meet Haruhi!"

He points to a brunette in the boy's uniform. I look at him in disbelief.

"But Hunny," I whisper, so as not to embarrass anyone, "that's a girl."


	8. Chapter 8

She means to whisper, I know. To her credit she does. But sometimes whispers are louder than thunder. And some whispers scare me almost as much as thunder, not that I'd let anyone know. This whisper scares me. If this girl whom I have never before seen has guessed my secret, how long before everyone else does, too?

Hikaru laughs sharply. "That's a good one, Lucy-chan!" He nudges her with his elbow. "I see you're a joker, like us!"

Kaoru catches on, "How clever of you to pick up on the fact that Haruhi looks so feminine, he could almost be a girl."

Hikaru rolls his eyes at Kaoru's attempt to write off the incident nonchalantly.

"Of course," Hunny adds, "he isn't! He's a boy through and through."

Lucy looks embarrassed. Poor thing. It's hard being different. If a commoner sticks out like a sore thumb, I can't imagine how noticeable every move a foreigner makes is. I'm about to say something, but Lucy speaks first.

"Gomenesai, Fujioka-kun. My mistake." She inclines her head slightly.

"Please," I say, "Just Haruhi."

Lucy nods, the picture of shyness, but I see in her blue eyes stubborn defiance. She knows the truth, but what will she, what can she, do about it?


	9. Chapter 9

No matter what anyone says, I know Haruhi is a girl. How could one overlook that fact? Her mannerisms, her speech, her slight flush under Tamaki's gaze. Too, Tamaki's obsession with her is obvious. But the Host Club is trying to hide it. Why?

I say no more about the incident and, thankfully, no one else does either. I sit with Mori and Hunny, honorifics being dismissed the moment I utter one, chatting, listening, watching.

A clock strikes the hour, five, and the girls depart. I follow, though at the end of the gaggle. I am about to exit, but the door slams in front of me. Hikaru's arm guards it, barring my way. He grabs my arm and pulls me into a side room, dark and secluded. Just us two. And no hope if he wants to hurt me. I am strong, but he is stronger. I stand no chance, and I am afraid to resist when he forces me onto a settee. I am frightened by his actions, and even more by his expression. His green eyes display a mosaic of emotion: anger, annoyance, coldness, and a spark that could easily be kindled into hatred.

My mouth is dry. I cannot understand why he is doing this. I don't even know him. "Why?" I whisper.

He ignores my question. Instead he glares at me, "Who do you think you are, coming in here and almost revealing Haruhi's secret?" The venom in his voice poisons the atmosphere, but his words leave me feeling slightly, perversely triumphant. I knew I wasn't wrong about her! But the triumph is fleeting, leaving me desperately groping for something – anything – to say. He grabs my arm, and twists it, hissing a staccato "Huh?" "Huh?" "Huh?"

"I – I didn't mean –" I am cut off as the door opens. Kyoya and the other hosts, surrounded by rays of light, like angels, come to save me.

"Let her go." Kyoya's voice is so cold, it is almost unrecognizable. Hikaru releases his hold, and my other hand rubs the reddened skin, turning purple, blue, trying to massage the pain away. Haruhi slaps Hikaru's face.

"You bastard!" she hits him again. Kaoru restrains her, but his glare at his twin is more fiery than Hell.

Kyoya seats himself next to me, and gently asks to examine my arm. I don't reply; I know it's not a question. His hands are strong yet soft. His fingers, running along my arm, are gentle, but I still wince at the pain the slight touches cause.

"Mori," Mori looks up from comforting the crying Hunny, "Bring some ice and the first aid kit." Mori nods, lifts Hunny, and departs.

Tamaki has been uncharacteristically quiet. During my short time at the academy I have only seen him as a charismatic, talkative flirt, but now he is silent and serious.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki's voice, tinged with the remnants of a French accent, rings out.

Hikaru juts his chin, defiant, "I was just trying to protect Haruhi."

"Do I look like I need your protection?"

"I didn't want everyone to know you are a girl! This…chit! almost ruined you!"

"But she didn't" Haruhi is exasperated, "And yet, you hurt her!"

"Like I said," Hikaru's voice is strained, ready to break under the load of emotion which it carries, "to protect you!"

He cups her face into his hand and presses his mouth against hers, harshly, but all in one fluid motion. It stops almost as soon as it starts, and Hikaru pushes Haruhi away, then leaves, quickly. For a moment, everyone is in shock and no one tries to stop him. Then Kaoru's voice breaks the spell, as he calls for his brother, and leaves to chase after him.

Haruhi's eyes are wide, but Tamaki's are wider. He pulls her out of the room, and then it is just Kyoya and me.

I don't realize that I am crying until Kyoya wipes the tears off my cheek. His hand frames my cheek, while his thumb collects the salty drops.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

Her frame is quivering, and it gives out, her face on my uniform; she's leaning on me. Why do I care so much about her, when I have known her for far less than a day? What possessed me to wipe away her tears, when Tamaki would have done just as well for her? Why am I holding her in my arms, whispering "shh" as she sobs, worn down from all of the wrong that has been done her today.

I know it wasn't just that idiot Hikaru. His was the action that broke her, the catalyst. There were others: the yakuza wanna-be's, who think it's cool to pick on people; the girls who trip or push people in the hallway, but evaporate quickly enough to avoid blame or detection, jealous of the attention someone gets; the people who witness the wrongs apathetically, disgusting in the fact they will not act. No question she's strong, but nobody can withstand all of what she was subjected to today.

Still, it is unlike me to show emotions so readily. What is it about her?


End file.
